


December Dreams

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Ada Cackle - Freeform, F/F, Gay Witches, Hackle, Hecate Hardbroom - Freeform, Lazy Sex, Smut, TWW - Freeform, Tww17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Ada comes home late from a conference but there‘s a surprise for her.





	December Dreams

Ada entered her room, hanging her cloak on the hatstand and closing her eyes.  
She took a deep breath. Right now she felt like the impersonation of exhaustion.  
Three days of conference really take their toll.  
A quick shower spell should do and she was ready for bed. Instead of putting her her clothes neatly on the chair she just threw them, there would be time to do it properly tomorrow.  
All she wanted was to finally get into her bed. That’s also why she was reasonably startled when her fall into the bed was answered with a suppressed shriek.  
The first thing she felt was a pile of hair, then the blankets next to her started moving.  
“Ada, you’re back.”  
“Hecate?”  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing in my bed. I mean not that I would mind.”  
“It smelled like you.”  
Hecate made space for her and padded on the mattress next to her.  
As Ada got into bed Hecate snuggled next to her running a hand down Ada’s side making her heart began to racr.  
Now she began to run her lips along Ada’s neck.  
“I missed you, Hecate.”  
Ada said as she drew her thumb along the outline of Hecate’s lips then slowly drawing down her neck to her breast.  
Her actual plan had been to just go to bed and sleep but now Ada was quite certain that she was not yet too exhausted to have some fun.  
„Did you? Show me!“, Hecate leaned forward, her mouth covering Ada’s, tongue licking inside. Ada breathed in deeply, she could feel Hecate’s nipples hardening under her hand as she ran her hand down the inside of her thighs.  
Her back arched and long nails were scratching along Ada’s back. Hecate became aroused, legs holding on tightly on Ada’s, nails making patterns on her back.  
Ada’s hand slid down to cup Hecate between her legs, one finger after the other sliding into the hot wet tissue. Then she softly stroked her clitoris, circling while adding pressure, dipping into the liquid.  
By that time Hecate started whimpering. Ada’s fingers continued, rubbing harder, dipping lower.  
“And do you know what I am going to do now?”  
Hecate was biting her lip “What?” Her voice a mere whisper.  
“This”, Ada said pushing her middle finger hard and fast into Hecate’s body while simultaneously using her teeth to play with her nipple.  
Hecate cried out, nails digging into Ada’s skin. Ada could feel her muscles tense with the need for release. She continued rubbing between Hecate’s leg. Her body trembled as she came.  
As she relaxed, Ada put her arms behind her head looking up with a grin.  
She blew a strand of hair out of her face, “That waiting really was worth it.”  
“It was.” Hecate answered breathless.

Hecate was woken by the sunlight shining onto her face. Reflexive she moaned and pulled her blanket tighter.  
“Morning sweetheart.”  
“Morning.”  
“Tea?”  
“Please.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you, too. And please make it quick, it’s getting cold in here without you.”


End file.
